This invention relates to single gun cathode ray tubes and, more particularly, apparatus for segmenting and modulating the electron beam of single gun cathode ray devices for multi-color image display purposes.
Color TV receivers presently include three electron beam guns to which positive going color video signals are applied at the resepective control grids thereof producing three separate color beams. Such arrangements are relatively expensive, involve complex circuitry to operate in a reliable manner and are difficult to adjust. Furthermore, the use of three electron beams reduces the available picture resolution since the three beams must converge at a passive aperture grid and pass through the same aperture. The resolution in the three gun cathode ray tube (CRT) is further degraded since modulation takes place before the beams are subjected to deflection and convergence during travel under magnetic influences. Furthermore, the three gun CRT experiences operational difficulties in moving vehicles as a result of the cutting of the earth's magnetic lines of force.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to produce a TV display with superior resolution limited by the dimensions of apertures and companion phosphor dot or line target layouts for the electrons that exit the apertures and impinge on the phosphor layout.